Burning Flames
by randomlass
Summary: Pain, sorrows, she tries to cause the spark in her soul return, and with the help of a friend, that she secretly loves...life shall find peace. DonKim
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

Rain poured down on the occupants in Central Park, and many people were heading to shelter…well, not everyone.

Sitting in the mud sat Kimiko Tohomiko, the beautiful white dress she was wearing ruined by mud, the veil that was on her head getting soaked along with her hair in the rain. She caught her fiancé cheating on her, and it was minutes before the wedding and with that…Ashley too. The bouquet of white roses sitting next to her, her raven hair falling out of place, but she didn't care.

Her heart was broken, and she knew she couldn't mend it on her own. The sound of footsteps didn't make her stop crying, in the rain. Standing up, her ruined dress flowing behind her she ran. Nothing could stop her from what she was about to do…nothing, the bouquet of roses held tightly in her hands, her lips blue from the cold, she ran to the hotel, and to her suite. She ripped off the soiled dress and slipped on a pair of warn jeans, and a black shirt. In her hands her Wudia Uniform.

Tonight she was going to get his advice. None of her friends knew of her best friend, everyone suspected it would be Keiko…oh how they were wrong. Years ago, she met her best friend after getting lost in Central Park one night, after getting upset with her parents. She met him, and they became good friends.

They found a way to keep in contact for all these years, she now being twenty, and him twenty-two. She just hoped he would answer her call.

"_Hello?"_ I mellow voice answered.

"Donny…it's me, Kimiko," she realized she said that in a depressed tone.

"_Kim, are you okay?"_ he asked.

"Rai was cheating on me, and I only found out an hour before the wedding," she let a few stray tears fall, "can you please meet me…at the café?"

"_Sure Kimiko,"_ Donny answered, _"I'll be there in a few."_ She hung up her cell put it in her purse.

"Donatello," she whispered, "thank you for always being here for me." She wasn't going to tell him that this would be their final meeting. She looked in her purse, and stared at the vile of poison. All she wanted to tell him was that she loved him, and that she was sorry…she just couldn't take it. So many guys had hurt her, each time it hurt even worse…she thought Raimundo would be different…but he wasn't.

"Come on Kimiko, all you have to do is tell him how you feel…and then…to prevent another heart break," she closed her eyes, biting her lip.

Sitting inside the café she waited for the familiar trench coat and hat that would tell her that Donatello was there.

When she finally saw him, she was sipping on her black coffee, and had already ordered his drink.

-What was going on before this-

Donatello sat there, his expression hurt. He didn't want to see Kimiko hurt again, not after so many guys back in Japan that hurt her, she would always call him and he would help her calm down. Something told me Raimundo Pedrosa was to good to be true.

Master Splinter and Leonardo were the only ones who knew about Kimiko, the heir to Tohomiko Toy Company.

She was the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, and he thought it fit her. Fire is beautiful, but dangerous. Kimiko was a force to reckon with, and he of all people knew that, because the day they met, he had gotten a pretty bad bruise from her defending herself, and he was only trying to help her break free from a branch that she gotten her hair caught in.

Sighing he stared at the invention he had in his hand, he frowned…a month ago Kimiko sent him a package, nearly blowing his secret to Raphael and Michelangelo. Mikey thought it was for him…but it wasn't.

Kimiko had sent him a U-bot. He remembered his heart breaking reading the letter that was with it…she was getting married, and they planned the wedding the same month she was engaged.

He found that odd.

He looked at the mini-robotic version of himself, just as blue as himself, glancing back at the invention in his hands, he set it down and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"If only she knew," he whispered. He jumped when his Shell Cell began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Donny…it's me, Kimiko,"_ her tone depressed.

"Kim, are you okay?" he asked, his heart aching.

"_Rai was cheating on me, and I only found out an hour before the wedding,"_ she sounded so heartbroken, _"can you please meet me…at the café?"_ The café the first place she told him that she was a Xiaolin Dragon years ago.

"Sure Kimiko," he couldn't help but dread what was going to happen, "I'll be there in a few." With that he hung up, and stood up.

Something was going to happen.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! I hope you guys like it… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

She looked up seeing him enter, taking a sip of her coffee, and he sat down and grabbed his.

"Kimiko…I'm sorry," he reached across the table, and she reached for his three fingered hand. Tears blurred her vision.

Why was this so hard? All she had to tell him was that she loved him, and run…and kill herself.

She loved him too much.

"No, you warned me," she whispered, "Don…I just wanted to say…Good-bye and that…I-I-I…" It was too hard.

"What do you mean by good-bye?" Don asked, holding her hand tighter, "Kimiko you can't just runaway."

"What is there to live for when you have been hurt over and over again," she whimpered. He leaned in a kissed her temple, making a dry sob escape her lips. Why was this so hard? He was about to sit back down, only to have her rip her hand from his and pull him into a lip lock.

She was surprised when he almost immediately started kissing her back. She could feel the passion, the desire in the kiss. She also heard Raimundo's hurt filled gasp. They broke apart, and she noticed Rai standing there, his tuxedo ruined from the rain, and hurt on his face.

She didn't offer him any sympathy, but she did stand up and sprinted out crying. Donatello earned a glare from Raimundo, only to receive an even darker glare.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Rai asked.

"Because…you hurt her, and if you just treat her like something you could throw away," Don paused, "you'll lose her."

"But why would she kiss you?" Rai glared.

"Because…she trusts me," Don stood up, and ran out following Kimiko.

"Wait…HOW CAN SHE TRUST YOU WHEN SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!?" Rai shouted after him.

Don stopped and turned, "I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER THAN SHE'S KNOWN THAT SHE WAS THE DRAGON OF FIRE!"

Kimiko sat in an alley sobbing. It was too hard…she looked at the vile in her hands, and debated in her mind.

She couldn't help but think about the kiss. So much love, it made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

But she finished what she was planning on doing. Taking the cork off the top of the vile of poison she brought it to her lips.

When she was about to drink the liquid of death, she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She pulled the vile away from her lips, only to see Donatello standing there panting.

"Kimiko," he whispered. She choked out a sob, and the vile slipped out of her hand.

She couldn't do it…she was too weak. Poisons covered the ground, and curled into a tight ball, and she began to cry.

**-Flashback-**

"Kimiko?" she looked at Rai, and then looked at the ring on her left finger.

"Yeah Rai," she smiled.

He smiled at her, and pulled her close, "I love you."

His voice sounded different then the last thousand times it was whispered, but she was too much in love to pay attention.

"I love you, too."

**-End Flashback-**

She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, her eyes glazed with tears. With shaky hands, she slowly wrapped her arms around Donatello's neck, "I was too blind."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT or Xiaolin Showdown…if I did, then OMI WOULD BE RULING THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

She held onto him and cried, that was all she needed to do…she missed her friend so much, and they were together once again. She was a failure to her duty, and to her feelings.

Why did she have to fall in love, only to have her heart ripped out?

"Just let it all out," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth, "I'm here, so there's nothing to worry about."

She found herself sobbing uncontrollably, the tears that she held in from childhood, the times that broke her heart at the temple; and she didn't care, because it was him…

"I love you, Donny," she choked out between each heart filled sob; she repeated it over and over, hoping that he would love her too.

"I love you, too, Kimiko," he whispered.

"Don't you ever leave me," she pulled back, her eyes were puffy with tears.

He smiled gently, and caressed her cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

She closed the gap between them once again…and Raimundo witnessed it once again.

**-Flashback-**

"Ashley…are you sure this is a good idea?" Raimundo asked as she massaged his shoulders.

"Of coarse Raimundo," she purred affectionately, "that way you will get those big bucks from Miss Kimiko."

"I just don't feel right about this…I love both of you," he stated.

"Rai, come on…I'm an ex-thief, and you changed that," she stated, he turned to stare at her black bride's maid gown, "and I should be the one marrying you not that snobby brat."

"Yeah, I know," his face fell a bit, but he soon found his lips connecting with hers.

"RAI, HOW COULD YOU!?" he broke off the kiss abruptly and stared at a hurt filled Kimiko, as she ran out of the chapel.

**-End Flashback-**

Raimundo watched as she caressed Don's cheeks as the kiss deepened, and as Don's hands found their way to her hair.

He could see the tears that she had shed before he arrived, and he noticed the broken vile…

It was poison for the pests at the temple, and Master Fung was wondering where it had gone to…

And he realized…

This guy was better to her then he ever was…

_"I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

**Note to Readers:** If you want Omi in this story, tell me, and I'll put him in it…if you want Clay, I'll put him in it…if you want Chase…just ask, and I'll put them in it!

**PS: **Have any Xiaolin Showdown fans noticed the over use of RaiKims?


End file.
